Last night with the Doctor
by s0lisluu
Summary: River isn't stupid, she knows something is wrong when the Doctor takes her to watch the Singing Towers of Darillium.


First time i met the Doctor, i was told, that some day i would love him more than anything. Somehow it never even passed my mind, that i could have been lied to back then and as i sat there in my cell crying, i understood why.

The Doctor took me to watch the Singing Towers of Darillium tonight and as odd as he normally is, his tonights acting was way too odd, even for him. I knew something was wrong, when he started crying hands wrapped around me, face pressed to my neck as the Towers sang, but it didn't really alert me until he gave me his sonic screwdriver.

I had always tought that that day would never come by, but still there i was, hands holding blue book, same looking as my own, but this one filled with someone elses handwriting. When he took me earlier back to the TARDIS, i pressed my lips against his and got him to close his eyes for just enough time for me to steal the diary. It hurted me to do against his will, when he trusted me so much, but i knew it was an emergency.

Some time later he left me to my cell, apologizing his odd acting. Still, that acting was not over, while saying goodbye he held me tight and far too long for him to be okay. Those goodbyes felt like farewells and he certainly felt like he would do anything, just to not to have to leave. I commanded him to leave, saying that after all he would see me soon again, but he only answered with shaking ''i guess'', before he stepped inside the TARDIS. Right before closing the door he turned for the last time and told me he loved me and i answered that i loved him too. Now sitting here i can't help thinking, that those were great last words for him.

I didn't have to look too long for what was the reason for his odd acting. First page was the very first time he had ever met me, of course that day had not yet happened to me. I kept reading, knowing i shouldn't, but knowing i had to. I promised to myself to not change anything, i would do everything exactly as it said in the book, even if it would kill me. And funny how literally i really had to keep my promise.

In third page, he had written how i told him, that the last time he'd ever see me would be tonight and it all started to make sense. When my tears took over they weren't for me, they were for the Doctor, for the pain, knowing he would lose me and not being able to do anything, i knew i couldn't bare it, if i were in his place.

I mind started going back in time, remembering how my wrist had to be broken, 'cause Amy had read it in my book and i started looking for an escape, knowing there couldn't be one. Of course there couldn't be an escape, i couldn't just not go 'cause then i'd never meet him and even if i would, he might never fall in love with me. So i stopped looking for an escape, only to realize that after all there were a way to cheat a bit, way to open the back door, for enough time to look out of it for a moment.

Suddenly i was moving, i fell on my knees to the floor and started pointing at the bricks with the sonic screwdriver. Not long later one brick got off and i pushed my hand to the hole it had left. I pulled out my time vortex manipulator and a smile spread on my face. I started pressing some buttons and in a second i found myself standing inside the TARDIS not too far away from the Doctor. Even though i couldn't see his face, i knew he was crying.

''Hello sweetie'', i anounced with a big smile on my face.

''Not now, River, you've got the wrong Doctor'', he said without even turning to look at me.

''Oh come on boy, just turn around and see what i'm wearing'', i commanded, knowing he'd remember my dress from earlier.

''Sorry i can't do these games of yours right now'', he told, but still slowly turning around.

''Well i've never liked games anyway, i always end up cheating'', i confessed and slowly his eyes widened in shock.

''But you can't be'', he mumbled and i burst out a small laugh.

''Oh sweetie, of course i can. I just dropped by to give this back, unless you want me to stay'', i say and wink my eye, with a smirk on my face. Oh, how i loved when he got confused.

''You shouldn't have'', Doctor gasped after getting his thoughts together, but slowly closed the space between us, wrapping his arms around me.

''But i had to''

''But you said that you didn't know, you're going to change everything'', he whispered lips pressed to my neck.

''I lied''

''Oh... Oh!'' he said finally understanding what i just had done.

''Like i was gonna leave without proper goodbyes'', i whispered, feeling his tears falling by my neck. Last night with the Doctor and i sure as hell was going to make it the best.


End file.
